Damn Teme
by WitchGoddess101
Summary: Naruto thought that he could run away from his feelings. But Sasuke wouldn't let him. Two-Shot.
1. Damn Teme

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto. Nuff said.

A/N: Hey guys! I've decided to slowly edit my way through this story. I noticed there was a lot of mistakes so I went back and fixed them. I also changed a few things in the story (nothing major) so yeah. Check that out.

* * *

><p>Naruto laughed as Kiba stuck french fries up his nose. The brown haired mutt leaned his face closer to Naruto and bit his cheek, leaving teeth marks and a reddened cheek. Naruto shoved him away and wiped at his cheek, trying to rid himself of the slobber. Saliva wasn't always pleasant, no matter how much he loved his disgusting friend. He couldn't help chuckling though when Kiba did the same thing to Shikamaru who was sitting right next to him. He felt an immense relief when he looked around and saw all the girls that were there.<p>

This is what he needed. He needed the soft body of a female and their sweet voices. He needed their curves and their bright smiles and their luscious lips and their flowery scent. He ignored the memories of a hard body and firm lips that were trying to resurface in his mind. What happened that night was just a mistake. It wasn't meant to happen and just because it happened it didn't mean that it had to change anything.

He still liked girls. Mhm, yes he did.

He leaned back on his hands and closed his eyes, enjoying the noise of the people surrounding him. He was so glad that everybody could come to the party for it was essential for leading him back on track. Things got a little...out of hand two nights ago but he needed his control back and what better way to achieve that then by showing himself that those past events meant nothing and changed nothing.

There was no better way to achieve that then to surround himself with booze and women, because, who DIDN'T love that? All in all, it was a win-win situation.

He heard the squeals of the girls and opened his eyes to find out the reason of all the commotion. His blue eyes widened and a soft whimper got caught in his throat as he realized what had captured all their attention. He should've kept his eyes closed dammit. At least then he could pretend that he didn't exist.

But to pretend that Sasuke Uchiha didn't exist was well damn near impossible. The man was made to attract attention for he was unbelievably handsome. No...there was no possible word to describe how handsome Sasuke Uchiha really was. For as long as Naruto had known him he was still blown away by the raven's looks and his body.

_Damn him. Damn him to hell, that fucking bastard._

Why couldn't the raven just let everything be?!

Why did he have to appear here, out of all places? Naruto was pissed off. What gave him the right to disrupt his life? He was doing fine all by himself!

Why why why why! If it wasn't for the Uchiha bastard then Naruto wouldn't even be in this situation in the first place. The main reason for why Naruto even had to set up an event on such a short notice was because of the fucking bastard that had just walked in.

And said bastard knew what he was thinking, judging by the smirk he threw at the blond as he took a seat in front of Naruto.

Fucking Uchiha.

-o-o-o-o-o-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto turned around as he heard his name being called. He saw the unruly brown hair and immediately knew it was Kiba. Nobody else on campus had crazy hair like that, not counting himself. Kiba was one crazy fucker but that was ok because Naruto was crazy too and together they had a great time.

He waved at Kiba and jogged over to him. They were supposed to meet to go to lunch together but the brunette had been late, not surprising as he was always late, and had Naruto known that the mutt would've taken so long he would've gone on ahead of him. As they walked past the school gardens, they heard the murmuring of voices. The setting was very intimate and was well known for its popularity as the "necking zone", with trees everywhere and shrubs planted here and there.

Naruto looked at Kiba and grinned and the latter rolled his eyes but didn't try to stop him as the blond ran towards the murmuring, in hopes of disrupting a romantic rendezvous. He was disappointed however when Uchiha Sasuke came into view.

Now, Naruto didn't really know the Uchiha but for some odd reason just seeing the raven grated on his nerves. It might've been the cockiness the man exuded or the way he carried himself, Naruto wasn't sure. Sure, he had to admit the guy was attractive. Ok, maybe a little bit more than attractive. And OK, he will admit that the first time he had seen him he was left breathless. But that didn't change the fact Naruto hated him. Just because of...reasons.

While Sasuke's popularity was based on his looks and indifferent attitude, Naruto's was based on his effeminate appearance and rowdy behavior. So, ok, Naruto will admit that he was maybe a little teensy bit jealous of Sasuke's manly appearance and his body. No matter how much Naruto worked out, it never changed his slender build and most people usually mistook him for a girl at first.

Ok, Naruto was maybe just a little bit bitter. But that was definitely NOT the reason for why he disliked the Uchiha. Nope, not at all. And if anybody asked him he would deny it. Perhaps for forever.

Curiosity took over Naruto and as quiet as a ninja, he crept up behind the bushes and crouched down, taking in the scene before him. The raven had his back to him and a girl was facing him. Naruto took in the girl's cute appearance and the letter clutched in her trembling hands. Judging from the girl's nervousness, he quickly deduced that it might be some sort of love confession. He grinned in amusement and turned away to creep back out when he heard a choked sob come from the girl. He turned back and saw the tears streaming down the girl's face. The look of indifference that Sasuke always seemed to carry was still plastered on his face and Naruto felt a twinge of annoyance.

Before he could carefully think it through, he jumped out of the bushes and stomped over to Sasuke.

"Hey, you jerk!"

Ok, so maybe Naruto was stupid. But just a little bit.

He pursed his lips and glared fiercely as Sasuke turned to face him and the girl stopped crying in surprise. Sasuke raised an elegant brow.

"Don't go around making girls cry! The least you could do is change your fucking expression!" Naruto was breathing hard now, his anger getting the best of him.

The girl's eyes widened and she started blushing. She didn't expect for a knight in shining armor to come to her rescue.

Sasuke just snorted,"Dobe."

Naruto's nostrils flared. Ohh, that no good bastard didn't just call him what he thought he did!

"WHAT? What did you just call me, teme?" Not allowing the bastard a chance of responding, he ran and tackled the Uchiha to the ground. He was pulling his arm back into a fist when he was pulled off the raven. Confused and angry, he turned around to tell the person off when his mouth was covered by a large hand. Realizing who it was, he glared at Kiba for stopping him when he was just about the give the no good bastard a very well deserved beating.

Kiba paid no mind to Naruto's glare and instead looked down at Sasuke apologetically "Eheh. Sorry! Pay no mind to the blond idiot!" With that, he dragged Naruto away, hand still covering Naruto's mouth.

Seeing that he wasn't going to be allowed to beat the raven into the next century, Naruto turned his glare to Sasuke, who was still on the ground, looking at Naruto in amusement.

Hmph. Kiba couldn't keep track of him all the time. He'd eventually find a way to kick Sasuke's ass.

And no, he wasn't just using the girl as an excuse for his bitterness. Hmph.

-o-o-o-o-o-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto dropped himself onto a chair. He dragged out a large textbook and slammed his head against it, ignoring the warning glance from the librarian.

Fuck fuck fuck.

He hated math with a passion. When there were just numbers, it was alright. But when they started adding letters Naruto gave up. Mixing the alphabet with math was just NOT cool.

He leaned down to open his backpack when he saw black polished shoes come into view. He raised his head and was met with onyx eyes. His blue eyes widened and he pointed a finger at the bastard he had been looking for all week.

"Teme!" His finger quivered in excitement. He finally had his chance.

The librarian hushed him.

The raven raised an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth quirking up slightly. "Dobe. Careful with the book. Don't want to end up injuring it."

Naruto's mouth snapped close and his eyes widened. Then his mouth opened again, his cheeks reddening slightly "Bastard!"

The librarian stalked over to him and pulled him up by his ear, dragging him out of the library while berating him about disturbing the silence. Sasuke followed along quietly.

As soon as the librarian had left, Naruto rounded on Sasuke, not worried about raising his voice since the bastard got him kicked out of the library.

"Teme! You got me kicked out of the library!"

Sasuke chuckled mockingly, a glint of triumph showing in his eyes. "Ah, I did? I apologize. Let me take you out for some ramen to make up for it."

Naruto's eyes brightened at the thought of ramen. He loved ramen. He observed the raven, eyes narrowed in suspicion now. He didn't like him...but he loved ramen.

Sacrifices would have to be made.

-o-o-o-o-o-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-o-o-o-o-o-

The bastard was cunning, he gave him that. Thanks to the numerous bowls of ramen that the Uchiha indulged him in, Naruto forgot his plans of fighting the raven. And...maybe the Uchiha wasn't all that bad. Nobody who invited him to ramen could be a horrible person.

It was Naruto logic.

In between the small pauses, when Naruto finished devouring his ramen and was waiting for another bowl, Naruto found out a lot about Sasuke. He mentioned his family, his school work, and his after school life. He also mentioned that he was single. Why Sasuke bothered to tell him such a thing, Naruto didn't know.

In admist the grandiose ramen loving, Naruto didn't really care.

He didn't even pay any mind to Sasuke's questions about him.

What did he like? What were his hobbies? Was he single?

Ramen, eating ramen, and yes.

Odd questions, coming from a guy that he didn't really even know. But he wasn't going to complain. Ramen was ramen, and he'd eat it anyway that he got it!

-o-o-o-o-o-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto laughed at Kiba's joke. He threw his head back and his arms flailed around as he tried to grab Liba. He punched him on his arm and laughed louder as Kiba caught him in a headlock. Pretty soon, both of them were rolling around on the grass, laughing like maniacs as they attacked any expanse of skin that was available to them. Messing around with Kiba like this was always a fun time. Sometimes he just needed to unwind and although he could relieve the tension in more creative ways, he liked being able to roughouse with Kiba because not many liked to.

He looked down in confusion though when he felt himself being pulled up off Kiba. He felt the arms tightening around his waist and Kiba smirked in amusement at the person behind Naruto. Naruto turned his head around and saw the familiar duck-butt of a familiar bastard.

"Teme! You interrupted my fight with Kiba, you jerk." The arms around him released him and Sasuke grunted.

"I'm making miso soup at my place. Are you coming?" Naruto brightened. Food. Why didn't he just mention that before?

Naruto nodded and waved at a still amused Kiba, ignoring the arm that slung itself around his shoulders possessively.

Food food food.

-o-o-o-o-o-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto leaned back on Sasuke's couch, game controller in hand, his face scrunched up in concentration as he shot down all the zombies.

He clinking of plates being set down on the table, but ignored it as he got into the next level.

He spent most of his afternoons in Sasuke's apartment and the irony wasn't lost on him as he realized that before he didn't even want to be in the same vicinity as the raven.

But the Uchiha had video games and he was a good cook. With those qualities, Naruto immediately attached himself to Sasuke. He soon even got used to doing his homework with Sasuke and he sometimes even slept over. And Naruto had to eventually admit that Sasuke wasn't such a bad guy once you really got to know him. He was kinda like a cat...once you got past the surly attitude and sharp claws, Sasuke was manageable. Kinda. Maybe.

He paused his game as he heard Sasuke call out his name and slouched over to the table, mouth watering at the smell of food. He inhaled his first bowl and Sasuke looked at him, amusement clear in his eyes.

If Sasuke was a girl, Naruto definitely would've proposed the first time Sasuke had cooked for him.

-o-o-o-o-o-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-o-o-o-o-o-

After the dishes were put away and the table was cleared off, both of them sat around the coffee table, the televison lighting up the whole room. During a commercial break, Naruto looked over at Sasuke. He was still a little jealous of the raven, but over time that jealousy and bitterness was slowly dissolving. At first, the blond had been a little wary of Sasuke. But now, he wasn't even sure of why he was so against the raven anymore.

Naruto scooted closer to Sasuke, who was lighting up a cigarette. Naruto leaned onto Sasuke's side and rested his head on his shoulder. The raven looked down at Naruto, used to his need for closure already.

Naruto relaxed against Sasuke and sighed, content. "Ne...Sasuke?"

The person in question was puffing on his cigarette now and looked distracted.

"Hn?"

"You know...you're kind of great. I guess this is why the girls all love you, huh?" Naruto pondered on this for a while, biting down on his lip lightly "You're handsome too. You're probably the only guy I'd be able to kiss." Naruto finished jokingly and laughed as he moved away from Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked and lifted his cigarette away from his mouth "Well, should we?"

Naruto glanced up, his brows furrowed, confusion showing on his tan face, "Huh?"

Sasuke leaned over Naruto, his face inches away from his own,"Do you want to kiss me, Na-ru-to?"

Naruto shuddered at Sasuke's breath hitting his mouth and gasped as lips pressed against his own. Naruto closed his eyes, enjoying the firm lips caressing his. He didn't pay any attention to his mind, which was screaming at him to break away from the kiss. Sasuke's tongue met his, and they intertwined, Naruto letting out a soft moan. They broke away, both breathing harshly, eyes trained on the other. They closed their eyes in unison and their lips met again.

-o-o-o-o-o-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto heard the soft rustling of the bed sheets. He gasped as strong hands roamed over his bare body, fingers playing him like an instrument. He felt the hard callouses of the fingers pressing against his skin, hands slipping down to his hips to grip him tightly. He arched his back, throwing his head back as Sasuke stroked the fire inside him. Sasuke groaned and bent down to kiss his neck, alternating between light nips and harsh sucks, marring the creamy tan skin with red blemishes. They moved together, the bed creaking loudly as the thrusts sped up. His blond hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat and it felt so hot.

He was suffocating.

He tried to breathe but could only manage short gasps. He raised his arms to pull Sasuke down on top of him, his hands roaming over the broad back. He sobbed as he felt the band of pleasure deep inside his snap, and he was engulfed in a hot white pleasure soon followed by the raven who released himself inside him. Breathing labored, Sasuke lifted himself off of Naruto and both met in a languid kiss.

-o-o-o-o-o-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-o-o-o-o-o-

When Naruto woke up, he realized two things. One, that he was in pain and two, he was naked. He hissed as he sat up, trying to ignore the pain. He then realized that there was a heavy weight around his waist. He looked down and saw a pale arm, contrasting with his tan skin, wrapped tightly around Naruto. Blue eyes widened and he turned to his side and saw Sasuke.

Naruto cursed himself mentally. They lost their self-control last night. He couldn't believe he allowed for it to get so far. What started out with a kiss ended with an intimate embrace and Naruto was slowly freaking out. He wasn't expecting that, he didn't know how to react and he didn't know what to even think.

He stared at Sasuke, noticing that he was even more handsome asleep than when he was awake. Blushing in embarrassment for getting distracted, Naruto decided to sneak out of the embrace Sasuke had him in. Lucky for him, Sasuke was a heavy sleeper and in five minutes he was dressed and out of the apartment.

He thought back to last night and flushed. What had happened was a mistake, nothing more. The both of them were so sexually frustrated that they decided to relieve themselves together.

Yeah, that was it.

-o-o-o-o-o-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-o-o-o-o-o-

Which brought Naruto back to his current situation. He couldn't believe that Sasuke was here. How he even got there, he didn't know. He hadn't informed the Uchiha about the party at all. Which was absolutely useless since he ended up here anyway. Naruto had ignored his phone calls and his texts.

And he had organized this party to help him get back on track. Which now was pretty much now useless because instead of paying attention to the girls who were by his side, clinging to his arms, he was remembering what happened two days ago.

He glanced up at Sasuke, who was looking at him but quickly averted his eyes when Naruto met his eyes.

_Is he...mad at me?_

Naruto didn't know why he felt so disappointed but he was. No, the truth was, he knew exactly why. If Naruto couldn't even lie to himself then there was no point in lying at all. His constantly changing emotions were starting to give him a whiplash and he knew that Sasuke had every reason to be upset with him. Had Naruto been in his shoes, he'd be pissed too.

He heard Kiba's voice from a distance but paid no attention to it, mind still occupied by the raven sitting in front of him. He heard the girls start to squeal and that jerked him out of his thoughts. He looked down at one of the girls in confusion as she dragged him away to a group that was forming a circle on the floor. He noticed the empty vodka bottle on the floor, in the center of the group but lost his focus when he noticed Sasuke join the group with them.

Kiba grinned at him,"We're playing spin the bottle!"

Naruto glared at him. Spin the bottle? With Sasuke in the same room?

Kiba's grin grew at Naruto's glare,"And our host gets to have a turn first!"

Naruto groaned inwardly. He was going to kill Kiba, he should've known that the mutt would've figured it out. He was handed the bottle and spun it half heartedly. His eyes grew wide when he saw who it had landed on and he gulped. He couldn't believe his damn luck. He must've really pissed off someone in his past life. Hell, he must've pissed off every possible deity in the world. His lucky was so shitty, it was unbelievable.

The girls giggled, excited to have two bishounens kiss. Naruto wanted to knock himself out. Or he wanted the floor to swallow him up. Or he wanted to have powers and magic himself to anywhere in the world. Anywhere but here. It would've been the only way to escape this situation, seeing as Sasuke was already moving towards him.

He leaned back as Sasuke leaned forward, but eventually his back met the floor and there was nowhere left to run. Sasuke smirked at him and leaned down to kiss him. No matter how much Naruto was telling himself that he didn't want this, that he didn't want Sasuke, it was all chased away as his lips molded themselves into Sasuke's. He forgot himself and lost himself to Sasuke, ignoring the annoying tittering of the girls and the loud jeers of the guys. All that existed was Sasuke, and his tongue moving against his. All he wanted was to be in this moment forever, with Sasuke's lips against his and his tongue flicking against his and with Sasuke's big hands gently on his cheeks. Sasuke's hands slipped down on his body, grazing against his neck and his hips and eventually moved to cup his ass and Naruto moaned as Sasuke lowered himself down on top of him. They both groaned and with that, Naruto remembered where he was.

He discreetly lowered his hand into his back pocket and grabbed his cellphone. He then gathered all his strength and pushed Sasuke away, avoiding his intense stare and stood up. He walked away, phone pressed up against his ear already, in a half hearted attempt to excuse himself and headed towards the bathroom.

He had to get away from Sasuke, or else he might've done something that he would not be able to take back.

As soon as he was sure that nobody was following him, Naruto pulled his phone away from his ear and put it away. He ran his slender fingers through his already unruly hair as he finally arrived to the bathroom.

Hopefully, he'll be able to hide out and compose himself for a few minutes at least.

Sighing, he opened the door and immediately headed to the wall, leaning back on it as he ran his hands through his hair again. He was agitated and frustrated and he really didn't know how to even begin to deal with it. A part of him wanted to just give into his feelings but he really had no idea how he would even address it, especially to Sasuke.

He groaned as his hand reached down to slightly cup his growing erection, he grinded his palm against it and hissed. He could not believe that a simple kiss could make him lose so much control.

If he hadn't realized just how far he let Sasuke go then Naruto was absolutely sure that Sasuke and him would've given everybody a free show. He didn't even bother denying it anymore. All this running left him feeling exhausted and he had no idea why he even bothered anymore. All it managed to do was confuse him more.

His head jerked as the bathroom door opened and in stepped the object of his thoughts. Naruto grimaced.

He should've know the bastard wouldn't leave him alone after that kiss. Stubborn bastard.

Sasuke smirked as he walked up to him,"Are you done with your phone call?"

Naruto ignored the question and turned his head away,"Why are you here?"

Sasuke stepped closer and grabbed him by hips to pull him in closer,"You look as if that kiss wasn't enough."

Naruto blushed but still refused to meet Sasuke's eyes. He'd be damned if he gave that bastard the satisfaction,"Teme..." Not finding the right words to say, Naruto reached up to tangle his fingers through Sasuke's black locks and his head raised to meet Sasuke's as his lips smashed against his. Both groaned and Sasuke grabbed Naruto's thighs and pulled him up as Naruto wrapped his legs around the raven's waist. Sasuke grinded into Naruto and their mouths separated as Sasuke's lips trailed down to the tan neck he had marked two days ago.

"Are you done running?" Sasuke asked while sucking on his neck.

Naruto pouted. How did he even know that?

His eyelashes fluttered as Sasuke pressed him up against the wall. Naruto didn't even care anymore. Not when Sasuke was grinding their erections together like that. He gave up. He was done running away from his feelings. It hadn't really worked the first time and he was sure it wouldn't work if he tried it again.

Damn teme.


	2. Stupid Dobe

A/N: Alright. I'm sad. 'Cause I actually have to beg for my reviews! I sound like a desperate author. It actually makes me feel kinda...whore-ish?

Anyway (I'm still sad/mad) this is the last chapter for the story. Even though I'm not sure if I should be putting it up because people don't bother giving me their feedback but still...hope you enjoy. Hmph.

ooooooooooooo

_Don't say that its over_  
><em>I'd kill to be closer<em>  
><em>A moment i'm passing to you<em>  
><em>But to me<em>  
><em>I will wait<em>  
><em>And i'll take<em>  
><em>Anything with your name<em>  
><em>Don't say that its over<em>  
><em>You can't live without me<em>

_Closer -Burn Season_

ooooooooooooo

Sasuke sighed as another girl grabbed him by the arm to pull him over. He was tired of all these girls constantly thinking that they had a chance with him. Apparantly his hostile glare and indifferent attitude didn't inform them that he didn't want anything to do with them. He just tore his arm away, disgusted by her touch. She smelled sickly sweet and her eyelashes were clumped with thick mascara. He sneered as he stood before her, ignoring her trembling hands which had reached into her sweater to bring out a crumpled letter.

It was stained with what appeared to be sweat stains and coffee stains. He really didn't want to be here. He had to be at the library to prepare a powerpoint in an hour and he still needed to go back to his dorm to collect his textbooks. He looked down expectantly at the girl, who was now taking in deep breaths to calm herself down. His glance switched to his watch and he sighed again.

He really _really _didn't want to be here.

He looked at the girl again as she opened her mouth. Finally. He was about ready to reject her but he couldn't do it unless she confessed first.

Her lipsticked mouth closed and opened again,"Sasuke...kun. I...I like you. Um. I wrote you...this letter? And um...will you accept my feelings?"

"No."

The girl looked shocked with the blunt answer and her eyes started to water as her mouth trembled.

Oh no. This is what he hated about girls. They were always crying.

"Wh...what? But...why?" she sobbed out, still confused that he outright rejected her. She had admired him for so long and she had finally plucked up the guts to confess, hoping that she might have a chance with him. And even if he rejected her, she was expecting a kind rejection, like in the shoujo mangas! She wasn't expecting this...this bluntness. The surprise that her prince charming wasn't a prince at all caused her to cry.

Well, more like wail.

Sasuke sighed, annoyed now because he only had thirty minutes to get back to his dorm to gather his things. He was heading past her when all of a sudden he heard a loud "Hey, you jerk!"

Jerk? Him? Who did this idiot think he was?

He was about to retort and make the poor guy cry until he caught sight of him. He had never seen such bright hair in all his life. And those eyes...they were such a beautiful shade of blue. Those same eyes lighted a fire in him as they sharpened and glared at him. He caught himself before he could gape stupidly at the blond and instead raised an eyebrow.

"Don't go around making girls cry! The least you could do is change your fucking expression!" his cheeks flushed in anger and Sasuke found his new favorite shade of red in them. He wondered if he could make them any redder.

"Dobe." He couldn't help it. Something about the blond made him want to tease him.

The blond's eyes narrowed. And yes, those cheeks could get redder. He smirked, messing with this idiot could prove to be fun.

"WHAT? What did you just call me, teme?" Sasuke winced at the volume of the other's voice. Well, there was the downside. Before he could think of how to atagonize the blond any further he was tackled to the ground. He grunted as his back met the ground and as a light weight landed on him. He looked up, the blond's face obstructing his view.

Not that he minded much anyway. The blond was quite...attractive. More than attractive actually. Who was this guy and why was he now just noticing him? He inhaled his scent, noticing the light smell of musk and sun.

Hm. Exquisite.

He was actually about to pull the blond down further to sniff his hair further when he felt the weight being pulled off of him.

What? Why? What the hell?

He glared at the other idiot that had dared interrupt his fun time, noticing the grip he had on the blond. Who the hell was this moron?

His glare turned to amusement however when the blond didn't bother moving his gaze from him and pinned him with a glare. That glare held a dark promise of hurting him. Sasuke wasn't scared, the blond wasn't that tall and he had a slim build. He doubted that a punch from the dobe would hurt at all.

Either way, he was very much interested. Nobody dared to talk to him that way. He was Sasuke Uchiha and most people felt intimidated by him so they just hated or loved him from afar. But this...blond moron was something else. He had never met anybody like him, looks and behavior wise.

Now, if he could only find out his name. In a school of thousands of students, it might prove to be impossible and there was the possibility of never seeing the other again. He watched as the crazy haired brunette dragged the blond moron away. He sighed. Well, there went his fun.

"Naruto..." Sasuke looked at the girl in almost unnoticeble surprise. He had forgotten she was there.

Naruto? Fishcake?

Sasuke cleared his throat and picked himself up off the ground,"You know him?"

The girl flushed in embarrasment, pleased that Sasuke was talking to her. "Yes...everybody knows Naruto-kun. He's known for his beauty and he's really popular." She giggled, thinking that he might've changed his mind about rejecting her.

Alas, it was not so and Sasuke didn't even spare her a glance as he turned to walk back to his dorm.

Naruto huh?

The raven was very much looking forward to their next meeting.

oooooooooooooooooooo

He had spent the whole week gathering information on one Naruto Uzumaki. How he had never heard about someone who was so well known throughout the school, he had no idea but it served to make his task easier of finding the blond. He didn't like talking to random people but this was an exception, because he could find no other way around it. He found out everything there was to find out about the blond.

His likes: apparantly the blond has an obsession with ramen. His dislikes; apparantly he hated all kinds of school work and was often found in the library on certain days, trying to make it seem as if actually did his work.

He asked people on what certain days and during what certain times he could be found at the library. People didn't hesitate on answering him. Why would they? He was Sasuke fucking Uchiha and that was enough reason. Sasuke had finished all his school work for that week, finally preparing himself to seek out the blond dobe that had been occupying his mind throughout the whole week.

He didn't know how exactly he was going to attract the blond but if his sources were right, and they better damn well be, then the mere mention of ramen will instantly gain you favor with him.

Sasuke had to snort. So simple minded.

Not that he could complain. Seeing as he was about to take advantage of that simple mindedness.

Sasuke fixed his hair and righted his clothes before walking out through his door, towards the library.

He had a blond fishcake to catch.

ooooooooooooo

He was excited. He would never admit it and he would never allow for it to be seen on his face because he was Sasuke -

Yeah yeah, we get it.

He bit the inside of his cheek and walked in, ignoring the simpering looks that the girls were throwing him. He only had one target and that was the blond that had just smacked himself in the face with a textbook. He then bent down to reach into his backpack. Sasuke stopped in his tracks and stood from afar, enjoying the view for a few seconds before walking towards him, stopping right in front of Naruto. He saw Naruto tense as he raised himself and then his blue eyes flashed in recognition.

"Teme!" a slender finger pointed at him, eyes lighting up in excitement.

Yeah, he was pretty excited too. But not for the same reason Naruto was.

He knew that it was pretty low of him, but if he could just get Naruto to raise his voice, which would not be too hard seeing as he was a loud mouth, then he would get kicked out of the library by the librarian. The librarian was a strict prude who really needed to get laid but he needed her to be able to trap the oblivious blond.

He needed this to happen so he could go on with his plans.

He decided that the best way to go about this was to insult the blond. Judging by what people had to say about him, Naruto was easily provoked despite his angelic appearance. Which was a plus for him. Not so much of a plus for Naruto though.

"Dobe. Careful with the book. Don't want to end up injuring it."

Not to say that he didn't love messing with Naruto. Because he did. Very much so.

He watched as those cerulean eyes widened and those cheeks gained that lovely red tint,"Bastard!"

He smirked as the librarian finally grabbed Naruto by the ear to drag him out, the blond whining the whole way until they go outside. Naruto rounded on him and threw him an accusing glare,"Teme! You got me kicked out of the library!"

To be fair, the blond had gotten himself kicked out. Sasuke was just there to help along. But he finally had Naruto where he wanted him. Success. Now it was all a matter of reeling him in.

"Ah, I did? I apologize. Let me take you out for some ramen to make up for it."

He watched as Naruto's eyes brightened at the prospect of his favorite food.

_That's it Naruto...take the bait._

Hopefully the thought of eating ramen outweighed the suspicious way he was behaving.

Finally, Naruto nodded eagerly, ramen winning the battle.

Sasuke's smirk widened.

_Bingo._

ooooooooooooooooo

He watched, amazed as Naruto inhaled his ramen.

Where on earth did the blond put all that food? Sasuke pondered on this lightly before deciding that it probably went to his very fine shaped ass.

Lucky for him.

Sasuke decided to use this time for getting to know each other better. He revealed to Naruto his family's history and their influence on him and his education. How hard he worked for his grades, so that he could one surpass his older brother. He also revealed that he was single. Repeatedly.

He distracted Naruto with more ramen as he then turned to asking questions about him. Most importantly, was he single?

He already knew the answer, due to his extensive research on him, but he wanted to be absolutely sure. Not that that would change anything. Sasuke would still be determined.

Naruto answered all his questions diligently, mind still focused on the ramen he was slurping down.

Sasuke wanted to laugh maniacally. He couldn't do it in public so he settled for doing it in his mind.

_Hah, sucker._

ooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke had combed through the campus looking for a blond idiot. He had no idea how he slipped out, but he needed him back. Naruto got hit on too much when he was by himself and Sasuke needed to be there to protect him from all the evil vultures.

He ignored the little voice in his head that was telling him that the real reason was because he didn't want anybody else claiming Naruto when he had already put a claim on him.

Sure, he hadn't acted it out but hey, he would get to that eventually.

He finally found the person in question rolling around in the grass with that mutt friend of his. It was usually always like this but Sasuke snapped once he saw that they were groping each other, paying no mind to the people that were walking by them and laughing at their antics.

He wasn't laughing. At all.

He stomped over to Naruto and grabbed him by the waist and pulled him off Kiba. Really, could the blond not be so touchy feely with everyone that he came across? His 'Kill' list was getting pretty long.

"Teme! You interrupted my fight with Kiba, you jerk."

Fight? If that was a fight then he was the Pope.

He had to distract Naruto quickly or otherwise the other would argue with him and then leave.

There was only one way to do it.

"I'm making miso soup at my place. Are you coming?"

He smirked inwardly as he Naruto's annoyance turn to excitement. Naruto was so easy to manipulate. Naruto latched onto Sasuke and waved absentmindly at Kiba. Sasuke took this opportunity to wrap an arm around Naruto's shoulder. It would ward off all the vultures that wanted to eat the blond.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke thought back to a few months ago as he was stirring the soup. He knew he was good but he had never anticipated Naruto attaching himself so much to the raven. Not that was complaining. The blond spent almost everyday here and when Sasuke was with him he could keep his eye on him. But now he had to figure out how to claim him once and for all.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

They were relaxing after a nice dinner, sitting in front of the television. It was night and the lights were off, the television being the only light in the whole room. Sasuke pulled out a cigeratte and watched Naruto out of the corner of his eye. He tried to ignore the way the other leaned on him, his blond hair tickling his nose. He reached into his pocket for his lighter.

Smoking always relaxed him.

"Ne...Sasuke?"

Sasuke inahled a plume of smoke, trying not to notice how his body was reacting to the blond's closeness. Naruto was a touchy feely kind of person and insisted on closure with all his friends but Sasuke couldn't get used to it. It was hard to get used to it when all he wanted to do was jump him.

_How to seduce him...hm..._

Sasuke then remembered that Naruto had called for him, "Hn?"

"You know...you're kind of great. I guess this is why the girls all love you, huh?" Sasuke was kind of curious of where the blond was taking this conversation and stared intently as the blond bit hip lip. Sasuke wanted to groan out loud. He really needed to figure out how to seduce Naruto.

_How to...how indeed..._

"You're handsome too. You're probably the only guy I'd be able to kiss."

_There must be some way..._

Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized what Naruto had just said. Was this it? Was this finally his chance?

Hell, he'd take it. And the best part about this was that Sasuke didn't even have to do a thing. Naruto had brought it all upon himself. It was finally time to move.

Sasuke pulled his cigarette away from his mouth. He needed it to be free for what he was about to do.

"Well, should we?"

Naruto had moved away and had been looking at the television. He looked back at Sasuke in confusion,"Huh?"

Sasuke smirked and pushed his face closer to Naruto's.

"Do you want to kiss me, Na-ru-to?"

He watched the blush spread across those whiskered cheeks and made him move. He captured those lips that he had been fantasizing about for months now. He held back a groan as the taste of miso soup and something that was purely Naruto flooded his senses. Naruto tensed for a while before relaxing against him, his mouth pliant against Sasuke's. Sasuke traced Naruto's plump lips before slipping past them into the warm alcove. Their tongues met in a dance, stroking and intertwining.

It was everything Sasuke had imagined.

It was perfect.

They soon lost themselves as the amount of kisses grew.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke groaned. Fuck he was tight, so _so _tight. The smell of sex and sweat flooded the room and the bed creaked and the headboard thumped against the wall in tune with his harsh thrusts. Naruto writhed beneath him, cheeks flushed beautifully, eyes fluttering, dazed in lust. His hands ran over Naruto's body, memorizing every dip and curve. He ingrained it into his mind, the soft skin and the slight muscles. His hands landed on Naruto's sweat slicked hips and he grabbed onto them, pushing him down onto him at the same time that Sasuke thrusted up.

This was what he had been waiting for all along. He had planned and waited for so many months and he now had it.

Naruto mewled as Sasuke hit the special spot inside him and he arched his elegant tan neck, the creamy skin contrasting sharply with his dark silk sheets. Sasuke licked his lips at the smooth expanse of skin and leaned down to suck it. He wanted everyone to know that Naruto had been thoroughly fucked.

The bed was creaking insanely now as Sasuke sped up his thrusts. Naruto wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper and Sasuke wrapped Naruto in his arms. He made sure that Naruto's erection was getting friction from brushing against his stomach and he grunted when he felt Naruto's muscles clench tightly around his member. Naruto sobbed and held onto him as Sasuke finally lost himself to the hot pleasure.

He had collapsed on top of Naruto and Sasuke lifted himself off of Naruto. He observed the satiated look on the blond's face and smirked smugly while leaning in to kiss him.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke woke up cold and lonely. He glanced around groggily until he realized that a blond dobe was currently missing. As in, the blond he had fucked so hard last night that he shouldn't have been able to move.

Hm. Maybe he would have to be rougher next time if Naruto managed to escape so easily.

He reached to his bedside table and grabbed his phone, immediately calling said person. It kept ringing until he got sent to voicemail. He decided to hang up. Sasuke grabbed a cigarette and lighted it up, pensive.

So the blond was running away.

Well, apparantly Naruto didn't know who Sasuke Uchiha was if he thought that he was going to let him go so easily.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke gave him a day. At least he was being _thoughtful._ But he wouldn't give him more than that which was why he was found walking towards the horde of Naruto's friends.

Sasuke took a drag of his cigarette as he walked towards Naruto's idiot friends. He had been looking for the blond all day but he couldn't find him. Right now, the only people who possibily knew where he was were his friends. He didn't want it to come to this but he had no other choice.

"Do you know where Naruto is?" He didn't bother with pleasantries. He didn't really get along with them and they didn't like him either.

Kiba raised an eyebrow,"Naruto? No, we haven't seen him."

Sasuke sighed. It was useless then. He turned to leave when Kiba spoke up again,"Hey wait. Oh, I remember. He set up a party for tonight. It was a last minute thing but he got a whole bunch of people together for it. You want to come? I don't think he'll mind."

Sasuke smirked.

Well this was just perfect.

oooooooooooooooooooo

He walked into the party and immediately spotted Naruto. The blond looked away from the giggling bimbos on his side and his eyes widened as he saw Sasuke.

Sasuke wanted to laugh at the look on Naruto's face. But instead he smirked as he took a seat right in front of Naruto.

_There's no way you can run, moron. You were mine from the very beginning._

Stupid dobe.

* * *

><p>AN: And that's...it? Meh, well it's over. Thanks for all the non-reviews and all, I guess? Hoped you guys liked it anyway.

And yes yes, the smut piece was a bit longer than it was in the first chapter. Wanted to give you guys a treat. It was fun.


	3. Stupid Idiots

A/N: I went back and edited this chapter. I had actually posted a milder version on here and the full version on AO3 but decided that it might be nice to post the full version on here for you guys as well.

**Warnings: Behold, here be VERY explicit smut.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Arms wrapped themselves around a slender waist and a raven head leant down to kiss the tan shoulder of the blond. Naruto sighed, content, as Sasuke nuzzled his neck and kissed his neck lightly before leaning back.

Naruto turned in his arms and brought his hands to lock around the back of the other's neck.

"You're a bastard, you know that?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and gave his usual response of "hn" as he leaned down to peck Naruto softly on the lips.

Naruto rolled his eyes and untangled himself from the raven and tried to pull away when Sasuke grabbed his hips to press them closer.

"No, no, no. We have to see our friends, Sasuke, you're not getting out of this. We haven't hung out in a while teme and dammit, you're fucking going and that's final," Naruto wagged his finger in Sasuke's face and almost poked his eye out.

Sasuke gave him an annoyed glare and finally let him go.

"They're your friends, not mine. Please enlighten me as to why I am being forced to go to your...ridiculous reunions, dobe." Sasuke walked to the kitchen, grabbing an apple and bit into it as he tried staring down Naruto.

Damn dobe. If only he didn't look so damn sexy most of the time, Sasuke would have an easier time ignoring him and pretending he didn't exist when Naruto tried pushing him into "hanging out" with "friends".

Naruto walked over to Sasuke and smacked him on the head as if he knew what he was thinking.

He probably did.

They've been dating for a year now and during that time, Naruto had developed a skill of reading Sasuke like a book. Sasuke would've minded, if he wasn't being repaid with great sex, that is. Sure, he usually had to argue with Naruto to get it, but sex was sex and he was happy in whatever way he got it.

Preferrably with Naruto of course. Naked. Very naked. And very aroused.

Because of course when Naruto was turned on he did that thing where he bent in incredible ways so Sasuke could reach -

Naruto smacked him on the head again.

Sasuke rubbed his head with a sigh.

"Stop being a pervert when I'm talking to you! Get dressed, the gang is waiting for us at the bar," and with a last glare, Naruto marched off to ready himself and to escape Sasuke's clutches.

Sasuke glared at the door Naruto had slammed behind him and scowled.

Just when it was getting to the good part.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naruto dragged Sasuke along, pulling him by his arm as soon as he saw his friends sitting down waiting at the bar for them.

"Teme, hurry up, you're so slow!" yelled the hyperactive blond, nearly pulling Sasuke's arm out of its socket.

As soon as they got close, Sakura squealed and ran up to hug Naruto in greeting, blabbering on about her latest boyfriend and then turned to give a cool glare to Sasuke. Sasuke glared at her and sat down beside Naruto, an arm slipping around the small blond. Naruto subconsciously leaned in closer to Sasuke as he chatted with his friends and started chatting about their latest adventures. They hadn't seen each other in a few weeks and Sasuke definitely wasn't making it any easier with his antisocial ways.

Naruto took a pause in his ramblings as he spotted a person he hadn't noticed before sitting at their table. He had silky black hair, very pale skin, and dark eyes and looked strangely a lot like Sasuke.

He blinked, confused, and looked at Sakura and Kiba questioningly.

There was a new person? How come nobody had told him?! He liked new people. Naruto pouted and decided to introduce himself because he was Naruto and dammit if he didn't like introducing himself to random people. Friendly Naruto, all around!

Too bad that just as he opened his mouth for an introduction, the Sasuke look-a-like opened his own and let out a "Heh. Dickless."

Naruto's mouth snapped close, his teeth clanking together in surprise.

Did he just...did that...was he just...but...dickless?!

"Hey, I'll show you dickless!" Naruto growled, more than fueled up to prove this asshole wrong.

Sasuke's grip around him tightened and he glared at Naruto in warning. He knew what Naruto was thinking and there was no way he was about to let his boyfriend drop his pants in front of other guys. He'd gouge all their eyes out. Only Sasuke could see Naruto's goodies. Sasuke then turned his glare to the stupid idiot who dared talk about his boyfriend's penis in front of him. He was going to pay.

Their friends just sighed and shook their heads. This always happened when they invited the couple out. Sakura got rid of the problem by pulling said stupid idiot far away by the ear. Sai would thank her later.

Naruto crossed his arms, still pissed off that his manhood was questioned and he muttered to himself angrily. Sasuke glared at the air, vowing to find that black hair look-a-like and kill him in his sleep.

Kiba, who was sitting across Naruto rolled his eyes.

This always happened.

Stupid idiotic couple.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later on, Naruto's mood had improved with a few drinks and he said goodbye to his friends and made promises to meet again soon. He grabbed Sasuke's hand in his, lacing their fingers together as they walked into the cool night. The night was still young and it was beautiful out, the stars shone brightly in the sky. Naruto gazed up at them, Sasuke gripping his hand tight to ensure that the blond didn't fall on his face as he walked, distracted.

"Ne...Sasuke?" Naruto squeezed the raven's hand.

"Hn?"

"You know, you're my longest relationship."

Sasuke turned to Naruto with a raised eyebrow and a silent question in his eyes.

Naruto rolled his eyes "Yes, really, asshole."

"Hn."

"I'm being serious! I've never been with anyone for longer than 2 months."

"Hn."

"No, that doesn't count, that was like a week. How about you?"

"Hn."

"Yes, one night stands don't count!"

"Hn."

"Teme, you're such a slut, I swear, I'm lucky I didn't get any STDs."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, already used to Naruto's uncanny skill of decoding his grunts. Despite the odd questioning, Sasuke could only agree with Naruto. He'd never had a relationship that lasted for more than a few days. With other people, he grew bored of them quickly. They provided no challenge for him. With Naruto however, it was different. As cheesy as it was, and fucking swear to never tell Naruto because of the hell he'd get, the first day he saw Naruto, he knew that he was different.

He knew that Naruto was for him. He fought for the damn dobe, stupid idiot that he was, didn't notice his advances. He had a hard time fighting off all the people that wanted the blond, because like hell Sasuke would allow anybody else to have him. He didn't even worry when Naruto ran off after their first time, becase he knew he'd have him again after, there was no way he would even consider letting the blond go. Sure, Naruto had had a few freak outs afterwards even then, but Sasuke was a persistent bastard. What he wanted, he got. Naruto got used to the idea soon enough anyway, running away never helped.

Sasuke smirked to himself.

Naruto swung their hands around, jarring Sasuke out of his thoughts. He raised his blue eyes to meet Sasuke's black ones and smiled softly at him.

Naruto leaned against Sasuke, snuggling up to him as Sasuke unlaced their hands and wrapped his arm around the blond instead.

"Mm, Sasuke, love you," Naruto mumbled into Sasuke's shirt.

Sasuke didn't reply. He leaned down and kissed Naruto's cheek and nuzzled him.

Naruto smiled. He already knew, it didn't need saying.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naruto was shoved hard against the apartment door and Sasuke's hands reached down to cup his ass. Naruto moaned, lips meeting his in a hard kiss, teeth nipping and tongues roaming. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and hoisted him up on the door. Naruto got the hint and wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist, their lips never leaving each other in the process. Sasuke pressed Naruto into him, making him feel how much the blond was affecting him and Naruto moaned in response, head falling back with a soft "thump" against the door. Sasuke's lips trailed down to the tan neck, biting and nibbling on the unblemished skin, determined to leave a mark. Sasuke rutted against Naruto, the blond grinding down against him to match his pace.

"Mmm, wait, Sasuke, Sasuke."

Sasuke gave Naruto an annoyed glare.

"Don't look at me like that, teme. We're out in the hall, the least we can do is get inside before the old lady from next door decides to come see what all the noise is about."

Sasuke groaned and searched for the key, still in the same position. He found the tricky key deep inside his pocket and he fumbled with the lock as he tried to quickly open the door. The door opened suddenly and the force made both of them fall into a heap on the floor.

Naruto groaned beneath Sasuke but started to laugh. Sasuke looked down at Naruto, who was red faced and slightly wheezing and chuckled and soon both of them were laughing like mad men.

As soon as the laughter died out, they both looked at each other. Naruto reached out a hand to tuck Sasuke's hair behind his ear and leaned in. Soft lips met in a gentle caress, Sasuke's hand reaching up to cup Naruto's cheek. They broke apart, their breath mixing with the other, eyelashes brushed against each other as they both stayed in that position and simply enjoyed the moment.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke, however, was not easily deterred and as much as he loved laughing with Naruto, he loved being able to make him scream out his name even more. He couldn't wait to taste Naruto.

Kami.

He pulled Naruto up with him and wrapped his arms around his waist, his hands sneaking up under his shirt. His thumbs traced the dips in his back and Naruto's hands reached up to cup the sides of Sasuke's neck. They both silently kicked off their shoes and the blond tilted his head up and mouthed at Sasuke's collarbone, lightly nipping the skin he found there. Sasuke let out a groan at the hot mouth that was now nibbling at the sensitive flesh.

He could think of better places of where he could place that mouth.

As Naruto continued on marking his neck, Sasuke lead them both towards the bed, although it was a bit difficult with Naruto's inability to detach himself from Sasuke. That mouth was too distracting and it was with surprise that Sasuke found himself sharply shoved back onto the center of the bed. It was dark out and they had been in too of a desperate need for each other and they had forgotten to turn on the lights. As Sasuke's eyes slowly adjusted to the lack of light, he could make out enough of Naruto's face, the small amount of light provided from the moonlight casting shadows across his form. He watched warily as the beautiful blond slinked towards him, crawling slowly to join him upon the bed.

"Naru-"

Naruto's finger landed on his lips, interrupting him. Sasuke glared at being hushed but knew better than to annoy the blond at the moment. Sasuke pushed himself back to rest on the headboard and relaxed as he waited for his dobe to make a move. Most days, Sasuke was the one to take control and he was perfectly fine with it. But other days, rare days, Naruto wanted to be the one to make the rules in bed. It didn't happen too often but when it did, Sasuke made sure to take advantage of it. He wasn't patient at all but the results were always so satisfying. He was already so hard but felt his dick give another twitch at the thought.

Naruto threw him a coy smile as he pulled off Sasuke's shirt and then that distracting mouth latched itself onto his neck once again. His teeth worked against his neck and Sasuke slightly winced at the sharp sting. Naruto used his tongue to lave soothingly in apology and then led a blazing trail down, pressing wet kisses along the way. His hands explored the pale skin with a patience that Sasuke really didn't have.

Trust the blond to be the biggest tease in the world.

"Naruto."

Said blond glanced up at the raven and smirked. He could tell that what little patience Sasuke had, was quickly running out. The little shit.

"Any day now, dobe."

Instead of replying back, Naruto simply leaned in to peck him on the lips. It was meant to be a chaste brush of the lips, but Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond and pulled him in to deepen the kiss. He bit down on the other's bottom lip and slipped his tongue into the warm cavern. Naruto tasted of ramen and beer, he tasted sweet and salty and bitter and Sasuke couldn't get enough. He could never get enough. He wrapped his tongue around Naruto's and sucked and had he not been listening, he would've missed Naruto's soft whimper. The kiss wasn't sweet and it certainly wasn't innocent, it was wet and hot and filthy and desperate.

He almost didn't notice Naruto's hand traveling down once again and landing on the buckle of his belt. He pulled away from Naruto, both of them softly panting as they tried to breathe once again. He watched Naruto's hands undo his belt and deftly unbutton his jeans. He licked his lips, still savoring Naruto's taste as the blond unzipped him, impatience now noticeable. Sasuke's hand reach down to grasp onto the hem of Naruto's shirt and quickly pulled it up because dammit why wasn't the dobe already naked, they were wasting time, fuck. Naruto complied but pulled on Sasuke's jeans and Sasuke quickly helped, kicking them off. Sasuke's hands slipped down to unbutton Naruto's jeans and the blond took the hint and slapped Sasuke's hands away and inched them down, looking up at Sasuke's beneath his lashes with a sly upturn of his lips, until he had them completely off.

Fucking tease.

Impatience soon winning out, Sasuke grabbed the now half-naked blond and turned them, swiftly switching their positions.

He let Naruto have his fun already and now...now it was Sasuke's turn to drive the blond crazy.

Naruto pouted up at him and he huffed, his blue eyes narrowed in anger as if he knew what Sasuke was thinking.

The raven just raised an eyebrow at him. The dobe couldn't stay mad at him forever, Sasuke had his ways of winning him over. Plus, sex was the only thing that ever shut Naruto up.

The pale skinned man ran his hands up and down Naruto's sides, his hands lightly brushing over Naruto's dusky nipples and watched as blond lashes fluttered, a soft blush already appearing on Naruto's cheeks, spreading down to his chest. He pressed pale pink lips against tan skin and sucked hard at random intervals, already knowing that by tomorrow, Naruto would have dark hickies all over his body. He hummed at the thought, loving that Naruto would be wearing proof of Sasuke's ownership. His mouth moved on to the dusky nipples and his tongue rolled the pebbled skin in his mouth. Naruto softly moaned and he turned his face into the pillow he was resting on, hiding his flushed face. Sasuke held onto the waistband of Naruto's boxer briefs and pulled them off, running his hands over the smooth skin of his legs. They were slender and long and so fucking deliciously _tan _and Sasuke couldn't wait until he had them wrapped around him. He nipped Naruto's knee as both of his hands held onto his legs and spread him out obscenely. His eyes feasted at the sight that Naruto presented and he growled knowing that it was _his_.

"Teme..." Sasuke ignored the blond, already feeling the other's embarrassment as his black eyes roamed over his body.

Naruto's cock was flushed red and precum was already leaking from the top. Sasuke got in closer to lick at the salty bead and Naruto arched off the bed in surprise. Sasuke grabbed a pillow from the side and pushed it under Naruto's ass. Sasuke leaned in closer and the new angle helped him to see Naruto better. From this angle, he could see the pretty little pink hole that rested beneath Naruto's balls. Sasuke's hands reached underneath Naruto to spread him further and he watched the wrinkled pucker twitch at the movement. Sasuke groaned and used one of his hands to reach down to press up against his erection in an effort to relieve it. Above him, he could hear Naruto's quiet gasps and hitched breaths as his spread legs trembled beside Sasuke's head. He inhaled the musky scent that belonged soley to Naruto and without further ado, stuck his tongue out and licked a quick stripe from Naruto's balls to his hole. Naruto squealed from up above and Sasuke chuckled darkly. He leaned back and used both of his hands to hold him open, his thumbs resting on the sides of his hole. Sasuke devoured the sight greedily, both of his thumbs pressing hard to spread him even more and watched as Naruto's pretty pucker _winked_ at him. He flattened his tongue out to press against it, enjoying the earthy taste that was all Naruto. He flicked his tongue back and forth, tightening his hold on Naruto as he squirmed. He glanced up quickly at Naruto and saw him try to quiet his cries of pleasure. He smirked and pressed his mouth against Naruto and sucked hard.

_Naruto screamed_.

Sasuke's tongue poked and prodded and laved and his mouth sucked and Sasuke lost himself in the feel and the taste and Naruto's gasps and then, he let go. He could eat out Naruto all night long and he would, the night was young, but Sasuke was _so _hard that it hurt and he could already feel that the front of his boxers were wet.

He shoved them off hurriedly, his cock bobbing up awkwardly and already leaking and leaned to the side to rummage through the side drawer where he knew they kept the lube.

"Sasuke..." finally feeling the small tube, he turned his attention towards the blond and faltered slightly at the sight.

Naruto has one of his hand around his cock, slowly jacking off for him. His other hand fondled his balls and slowly dipped to trace around the wrinkled ring of skin that lay beneath them.

Sasuke's mouth went dry and he swallowed, almost forgetting what he was supposed to do. Naruto's blue eyes twinkled in amusement at that and his pink lips slightly turned up at the corners as he tried to surpress his smile. Naruto laughed as Sasuke growled and pulled his busy hands away to pin them up above his head. The raven bent down to capture Naruto lips, still feeling Naruto chuckling into his mouth.

Well, that just wouldn't do.

He continued kissing Naruto, mouths passionately slanting against each other and used one of his hands to open up the bottle of tube. Giving him one last tender press of the lips, Sasuke pulled away from Naruto and slathered an almost indecent amount of lube over his index and middle fingers. He quickly warmed the cold lube between his fingers, before he scooted down to his previous position. His fingers reached down to Naruto's pink hole and he pressed his index finger against it, watching hungrily as he slipped his finger in slowly. He licked his lips as the pucker swallowed his finger, biting down hard on his lip at the hot heat that surrounded it. He looked up at Naruto, to make sure that there was no discomfort in his face and when the blond looked down at him with a soft tender look in his eyes and nodded, Sasuke softly kissed a tan thigh and inserted his middle finger to join in with the other. He waited a moment and pushed both fingers up to the knuckle into Naruto, the blond throwing his head back against the pillows as Sasuke began scissoring them in and out at a leisurely pace. He wanted to desperately be inside Naruto's heat but he wouldn't dare to cause him any unnecessary pain so he took his time putting in a third finger and opening Naruto up for him. Soon enough, Naruto was pressing himself down onto his fingers, squirming underneath him, crying out.

"Sasuke...please...more..._fuck me_."

The blond's whimpered and moaned wantonly and the way that Naruto was taking his fingers to eagerly...there was nothing more that he loved in these moments than making Naruto lose control. His pupils were blown wide, only a sliver ring of blue around them. His body was flushed and his lips were swollen from so much mistreatment. He was the only one who could see this, the only one that would _ever_ see this.

"So fucking beautiful...so tight, I'm gonna fuck you baby, fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week," Sasuke leaned down to whisper filth into Naruto's ear, his fingers speeding up their pace as he searched for the little bundle of nerves.

_"Ah!" _Sasuke grinned, triumph in his eyes as he finally found Naruto's prostrate and stroked it his fingers over it. Naruto tried moving his hand up to touch himself but Sasuke bit his neck in retaliation.

He wanted Naruto to cum on his cock.

"Bast...ard..._fuck."_

Sasuke smirked at the choked cry.

Kami knows how the fuck he hasn't blown his load yet, but he supposed that constant sex with Naruto helped improve his stamina over time. If he didn't move fast though, he knew he wouldn't last long and fuck if he didn't love coming in Naruto.

He pulled his fingers out and ignored Naruto's protests as he poured lube over his cock. His hand smoothed it over and he sighed at the stimulation, slightly alleviated at the friction.

"Teme!"

Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's impatience and bent down to give him a quick kiss. He couldn't blame him of course, he was just as eager to be inside his dobe.

Finally, he moved over the blond, resting between his spread thighs, rubbing his cock over his hole for a few seconds and then guided himself into the blond. Naruto groaned loudly, biting down on his hand. He leaned back to watch as the ring of muscles gave away as he pushed his cock in slowly. He bit his lip at the view. He pushed himself up into the hilt, bottoming out, balls smacking against Naruto's bottom.

_"Fuck."_

No matter how many times they have had sex, and there have been many _many_ times over the last year, Naruto was always so tight around him. So hot.

Naruto wrapped his legs tightly around Sasuke, locking him in.

_"Fuck me."_

So perfect.

Sasuke set a hard pace, his hands gripping Naruto's hips tightly. He watched as Naruto's greedy hole took him in and clenched down on his cock when he withdrew. Naruto matched his pace, his legs unlocking around Sasuke to dig his heels into the bed and he worked himself harshly onto Sasuke. Sasuke's balls smacked lewdly against Naruto's ass with each thrust and Naruto cried out at the sound. The blond clenched the sheets in his hand, pink mouth falling open with soft _'ah ah ah'_s, and cock bobbing with the force of Sasuke's thrusts. Naruto's hole squelched loudly from all of Sasuke's previous thorough preparation and Naruto blushed as Sasuke smirked down at him, black hair wet from sweat and falling in his face.

Sasuke loved fucking Naruto. His crazy, loud, gorgeous boyfriend. He loved the heat of him, he would never tire of it, each time was just like the first.

_His dobe._

His thrusts sped up and the bed creaked loudly. The headboard slammed against the wall with each forceful thrust and Sasuke idly wondered whether their neighbors would hear them this late at night. Had he been a better man, he probably would've told Naruto to silence his cries of pleasure but Sasuke was selfish and he didn't really care about anybody else other than the blond that he was fucking right now. Let everybody hear how much Naruto belonged to Sasuke.

"Sasu...ke..._ah_...come..."

Sasuke reached down to stroke Naruto's shaft and the blond screamed as he came, his hole clenching tightly around Sasuke, cum spurting over Sasuke's hand and Naruto's stomach. The raven knew that he wasn't going to last long either and both of his hands slipped from Naruto's slick hips to hold on his legs. He placed both of Naruto's legs over his shoulders, _thank Kami for Naruto's flexibility_, and leaned forward, pounding Naruto into the mattress. He thrusted once, twice, three more time before the force of his release nearly whited out his senses as he came inside his blond. He groaned loudly, hips stuttering against Naruto. His legs fell off his shoulders and Sasuke nearly collapsed on Naruto as he tried catching his breath. Naruto wrapped one leg around Sasuke, sighing happily and stroking Sasuke's back soothingly.

"Mmm...love you teme...now get outta me," Naruto smirked and pushed Sasuke off.

Sasuke huffed in amusement and kissed Naruto tenderly, extracting himself from Naruto. He pushed himself off and moved down between Naruto's legs, his fingers prodding the blond's entrance as he smugly watched his cum trickle out.

"Freak," Naruto mumbled out sleepily.

Sasuke smirked and pulled the covers out from underneath them and pulled it over themselves. Naruto placed his head on Sasuke's chest and within a few minutes was already asleep.

Sasuke glanced down at him and fondly kissed his head, sweeping back his bangs.

They fought often and drove each other crazy sometimes but...

There was nobody else Sasuke would rather be with.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: I actually enjoyed writing this story a lot and I am still surprised at how many people ended up liking it. I thank you all for your support and kind words. I will probably not be writing more chapters for this story, because it feels complete to me, but perhaps some day I will do a small little Holiday special or something like that. -shrugs-


End file.
